videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Epic Brawl
'''Cartoon Network Epic Brawl '''is a Game. Playable Characters * Moxy (The Moxy Show) * Space Ghost (Space Ghost Coast to coast) * Zorak (Space Ghost Coast to Coast) * Brak (Space Ghost Coast to Coast) * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) * Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory/Dial M for Monkey) * Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) * Cow/Super Cow (Cow and Chicken) * Chicken (Cow and Chicken) * I.M. Weasel (I am Weasel) * Blossom (Powerpuff Girls (1998) ) * Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls (1998) ) * Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls (1998) ) * Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff girls (1998) ) * Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Double D (ed, Edd n eddy) * Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Kevin (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Rolf (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Lu (Mike, Lu & Og) * Og (Mike, Lu & Og) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Freaky Fred (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Jack (Samurai Jack) * Scotsman (Samurai Jack) * Ashi (Samurai Jack) * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Robot Jones (What happen to Robot Jones) * Number one (Codename: Kids Nextdoor) * Number Four (Codename: Kids Nextdoor) * Count Spankulot (Codename: Kids Nextdoor) * Father (Codename: Kids Nextdoor) * Mandy and Billy (The Grims Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Nigel (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Boskov the Bear (Evil Con Carne) * General Skarr (Evil Con Carne) * Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Eduardo (Foster's home for Imaginary Friends) * Juniper Lee (The life & Times of Juniper Lee) * Lazo (Camp Lazo) * Raj (Camp Lazo) * Clam (Camp Lazo) * Patsy (Camp Lazo) * Gretchen (Camp Lazo) * Edward (Camp Lazo) * Jake (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Windsor (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Slips (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 (Orginal)/Old Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Alien Force) * Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 (Original)/Old Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 Alien Force) * Kevin Levin (Ben 10 Alien Forece)/Young Kevin Levin (Ben 10 (Original) * Vilgax (Ben 10 (Original) * Rook Blonko (Ben 10: Omiverse) * Steam Smythe (Ben 10 (Reboot) * Rodney (Squirrel Boy) * Chowder (Chowder) * Shnitzel (Chowder) * Gumbo (Chowder) * Flapjack (The Misadventures of Flapjack) * Zak, Doc & Drew Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) * Finn (Adventure Time) * Jack (Adventure Time) * Ice King (Adventure Time) * Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) * The Lich (Adventure Time) * Gumbald (Adventure Time) * Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) * Rebacca Holiday (Generator Rex) * Bobo Haha (Generator Rex) * Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) * Mordecai (Regular Show) * Rigby (Regular Show) * Benson (Regular Show) * Skips (Regular Show) * Death (Regular Show) * Lance/Manus (Sym-Bionic Titan) * Ilana/Corus (Sym-Bionic Titan) * Edward (Sym-Bionic Titan) * Commander (Sym-bionic Titan) * Xeexi (Sym-bionic Titan) * Generald Modula (Sym-bionic Titan) * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing world of Gumball) * Rob (The Amazing world of gumball) * Bobert (The Amazing world of Gumball) * Lucy Simian (The Amazing world of Gumball) * Festro (Secret Mountain Fort Awesome) * Mr.Gus (Uncle Grandpa) * Steven Universe (Steven Universe) * Garnet (Steven Universe) * Amethyst (Steven Universe) * Pearl (Steven Universe) * Jasper (Steven Universe) * Sumo (Clarence) * Grizz (We Bare Bears) * Pan-Pan (We Bare Bears) * Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) * charlie (We Bare Bears) * Nom-nom (We Bare Bears) * Kyle (We Bare Bears) * KO (OK KO Let's be Heroes) * Enid (OK KO Let's be Heroes) * Rad (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) * Strike (OK KO Let's Be Heroes/Crossover Nexus) * Craig (Craig of the Creek) * JP (Craig of the Creek) * Kelsey (Craig of the Creek) * Jason (Craig of the Creek) * Tony (Craig of the Creek) * Boris (Craig of the Creek) * Victor (Victor and Valentino) * Valentino (Victor and Valentino) * Tulip (Infinity Train) * Black Hat (Villainous) * Demencia (Villainous) * Elliott (Elliott from Earth) * Boom-Blaster (Cartoon Network Epic Brawl/OK KO Let's Be Heroes) * Sea Cave Pearl (Cartoon Network Epic Brawl/Steven Universe) * Waldo Watterson (Cartoon Network Epic Brawl/The Amazing World of Gumball) * Sunny Bear (Cartoon Network Epic Brawl/We Bare Bears) Third Party * Superman (DC Universe) * Raven (DC Universe) * Dan Kouzo (Bakugan: Battle Planet) * Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog)/Boom Sonic (Sonic Boom) * Luke Skywelker (Star Wars) * Rick Sanchez (Rick & Morty) * PaRappa the Rapper (PaRappa the Rapper (TV Series) ) * Chris Kirkman (Bravest Warroirs) * Plum (Bravest Warriors) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Pikachu (Pokemon) * Unikitty (Unikitty!)/Lego Unikitty (Lego Movie) Bosses *Electric Monster (Sym-Bionic Titan) *Aku (Giant Form) (Samurai Jack) *Ricardio the Heart Guy (Adventure Time) *Kevin Levin (13 mutant monster form) (Ben 10 (Original) ) *White Diamond (Steven Universe) *King Ramses (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Edzilla (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Lord Fuse (Cartoon Network Fusionfall) *Him (Powerpuff Girls (1998) ) *Evil Remote (CN: Punch Time Explosion XL) *Strike (OK KO Let's be Heroes/Crossover Nexus) *Possessed Modula (Cartoon Network Epic Brawl/Sym-bionic Titan) *White Diamodulojogax (Cartoon Network Epic Brawl) (Fusion Between White Diamond (Steven Universe), Generald Modula (Sym-bionic Titan), Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls (1998)), & Vilgax (Ben 10 (Original)) Modes *Adventure Mode *Arcade Mode *Multiplayer Mode *Vault *Options Travia *Boom-Blaster, Sea Cave Pearl, Sunny Bear & Waldo Watterson are original characters to appear in the series. Category:Fighting Games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Crossover Games